Confessions
by KyoyaxL
Summary: Brera had made it his habit to stop by at Alto's house. Confessing his feelings to him. Who keeps rejecting him. One night he can't take it anymore. Desperate to make the boy his. Trying to convince Alto with a slightly different approach.


Tired and irritated, Alto walked into his bathroom. After another argue with his new roommate he was desperate for a moment to relax. Letting a long shower wash away all his stress. Even though he knew there wasn't anything he could possible run away from. And not even a shower was going to solve this..

At least he thought...

. . . . . . . . . . .

Brera had made himself comfortable in his apartment for quite a while now. Even though they weren't officially roommates. Brera would occasionally come over to discuss matters concerning their work. And because Alto wasn't always around, he was stupid enough to give the blonde a key to his apartment. So he could drop by and leave some paperwork or other matters which weren't important enough for him to be home for.

But once Brera started coming over without a proper reason these days, he thought he was at the edge of exploding. Well, he did got his reason. But why and how still confused him even more.

On one night, Brera came over again. As he usually did for the last couple of weeks. Alto was just about to leave home when the blonde just suddenly walked in. Ofcourse to his annoyance, forcing him to leave. Brera was determined to made his statement. And both weren't going to leave until he said it.

But once the blonde did, the words were finally spoken. It leaved Alto frozen. And the words kept repeating through his mind.

"_I want you"_

He never really realized the true feelings behind it. He figured Brera was just out to test him, or make him mad, like he always did. With his many tricks to get the bluenette frustrated every single time.

Brera's confessions didn't stop at that moment. Not until the blonde had gotten his answer. Which he was still desperately waiting for. Alto always thought. Until this very evening. He was joking with him. But once he got a little too far. He knew in his heart he had to admit it to himself. Brera wasn't fooling around with him, and he was here to stay.

And what Alto didn't knew either, was that when the last thing he yelled at Brera, forcing him to leave. Didn't made him leave his apartment. Sure he thought so when he went off to his bathroom. Taking a shower. Brera just waited.. Long enough. Until he was sure he heard the shower running... Planning his strategy. Before slowly walking towards the bathroom.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

And what he couldn't know even more, was that leaving Brera in his apartment without watching him leave. Was the biggest mistake he could've made until today. Or was it?

Alto had just undressed and with his hair loose he stepped underneath the shower. Thinking it all over. He was desperate for some peace in his mind, but he just wasn't able to think about anything else. The thoughts of Brera, the words he spoke. Kept going over and over through his mind. Flashbacks of every time Brera had confessed to him.

And Brera kept putting up with it. Watching the selfish princess turning him down every time he tried to get near to him. Fuck, did he put up with it. He had to restrain himself from letting himself loose on the bluenette every time he had the chance.

But this time, he had enough. He wasn't going to wait for him any longer. And he was desperate to make the boy his. It could have been the easy way, but by the looks of it Alto wasn't going to admit to him any time soon. It was going to be done, either he liked it or not.

Brera had his fist clustered on the doorknob of the bathroom. He took a deep breath when he opened it. Without any hesitation he kept his expression plain. He wasn't going to back down now.

Alto was by now almost done with his shower, or well. His usual routine. But he was going to take a little longer staying underneath the hot water. But a slam of the door made him turn around. Widened his eyes once he saw Brera standing in front of the shower now.

"what're you doing! Get out!" he yelled at him. Not bothering to cover up in front of the blonde. Both were practically the same.

Brera didn't move a muscle, he just stood there. With a big frown on his face, slowly curling up the corners of his mouth with the sight of Alto naked, in front of him. His urge to take him right here, right now, Became even stronger. And without even taking the effort to undress himself. He forced Alto against the bathroom wall once he stepped in as well.

Alto gasped once his back was slammed against the cold wall, pinching his eyes shut with the feeling. He opened them slowly to see Brera not a few inches away from him, hair all wet and the eager growing in his eyes. The blonde didn't made him wait long and forced his lips onto his. Making him struggle, pushing against he partly androids chest in order to get away.

Brera quickly took a hold of Alto's arms, pushing them against the wall also. As he left Alto in no way to move or get away, he pressed himself against the slightly smaller one. Almost demanding him to open his mouth as he kissed him even more aggressively.

"L-let.. Go of me" Alto panted against Brera's lips. He couldn't believe. His body was slowly giving into Brera's touch. And without even realizing it himself, he slowly parted his lips. Making it easier for Brera to force his tongue into the others mouth.

He moaned softly as he felt the other deepened the kiss, slowly feeling his body relax against the wall as he dropped his arms from pushing Brera away from him. He let himself get swept away in the others grasp, away in the heat of the moment. Giving into Brera's desire he answered to his kiss with a respond of his own. Fighting his way through as if both were trying to decide who'd be the winner if one would stop the kiss. It grew even more intense and Alto could feel Brera pushing his body against his own growing urge. Screaming for more.

Brera moved in even more, exploring every bit of Alto's mouth as he started to unbuckle his belt. And not long after that his pants. The fabric of his jeans were restraining him as well. Making it hard for him to move. He stepped out of his pants, kicking them away from them.

Alto gasped once Brera moved his lips away from the kiss, right underneath his jawline. Sucking onto his skin. Which took him a while to notice Brera was slowly pressing him down against the floor. Still nipping at every single part of his skin he could possibly find, located near his neck. He let himself go and leaned over him once he managed to get Alto to the shower floor.

Brera stopped for a moment to look at the others face, seeing the bluenette panting right in front of him made a smirk appear on his face. He got him right where he wanted him.

"I still haven't got an answer" Brera said seriously.

Making Alto growl, and echo through the bathroom. The last thing he liked right now was more teasing, or stupid questions. But, he had to admit Brera was quite smart. Attacking his every defense. And wall he had build up in front of the blonde. And with all his defenses down, he was able to ask him the question. With a even bigger chance of getting an honest answer to it.

"stop messing with me" Alto answered to it. He didn't felt like looking down to see which damage Brera had left on him. He knew it wasn't going to look pretty. And he knew quite well the blonde had left him eager and wanting more. But Brera would most likely already knew it himself. Since he was the only one naked.

Brera answered his question with a more furious look on his face. He wasn't going to back down, taking the effort in getting wet without any results. Preparing the boy he was going to be more subtle. And try harder to get some answers out of him.

And before he knew it, Brera had spread his legs, pulling him down further to the ground. Alto was about to protest to it when he suddenly stopped with a shiver running down his spine, as Brera had leaned down. Dipping his tongue into his navel. He moaned softly as he tried to hold onto something. He knew by know, he wasn't able to stop him anymore.

Brera didn't stop there, moving up again and held his face aside Alto's. Blowing some air against his ear. His hand sliding down on Alto's thigh, down to his crotch. Caressing some of the skin just inside the lowest part of his thighs. Hoping the boy would beg him to go further. But he didn't had to wait long as he felt the one underneath him arching up against his hand. He grinned and placed small kisses on Alto's chest.

Taking a hold of his member, he teased the top of it. Making all the right movements that would make every single muscle of Alto twitch with his touch. Slightly squeezing his hand as he moved lower, building up a slow rhythm when he started to move his hand up and down on his hardness.

He soon had him withed on the bathroom floor, getting him to make all kinds of sounds. Piercing through his ears and motivated him to drive the bluenette insane even more.

"you sound so pretty" Brera teased him, moving up as he nibbled Alto's bottom lip.

Alto only gasped, moaned even louder as Brera squeezed his hand tight on the top of the head. The shower didn't distract the blonde even from feeling some pre-cum making it's way out of the boy's member. He grinned, rubbing his thumb along his slit as the fluid divided all over his fingers. Making his job a little easier and able to move his hand a lot smoother.

But besides that he was surprised he was able to get Alto this far gone. With something so simple. He knew the boy was screaming inside for more.

"so what will it be?" he tried once more. Once he heard another moan escaping Alto's throat. Warning him he was on the edge of exploding.

"w-what do you want me to say..." Alto panted. Making Brera grin.

"Will you be mine" he repeated himself. He felt like he was repeating himself over and over every time he visited him.

And in his frustration, and revenge he moved his hand even faster. Enabled Alto to take a moment to think it all through, and even able to breath. He moaned harder, this time hard enough that it made a blush appear on his face. He didn't knew he was capable of making such slutty sounds.

"Fine... Y-yes... Yes!" he moaned out. Unable to reject Brera anymore.

It left a smirk on Brera's face, as he felt Alto's dick move into his hands. He slowly let go, as he heard the princess's beautiful moans grow harder and closer to each other. He knew he was about to reach his climax.

It made Alto open his eyes, surprised the blonde let go of him. And left him panting, almost desperate for the other to continue.

"please, I can't.. Anymore" the boy begged. Looking into Brera's eyes with his own hopeful ones. Arching up once more, making clear he really was, about to explode into little pieces. The little pieces that were left of his sanity that Brera just casually took from him.

Brera chuckled.

"if you're so desperate, finish it yourself" he teased him. Making the one underneath growl hard enough to hear. He knew Brera was again, out to mess with his head after all. But how, he didn't knew. But somehow Brera got him as far that every single part of his tore down the wall around him. Letting nothing more of him shown to the surface. There wasn't much left of him after all.

So due to Brera's words, he looked down. Slowly taking a hold of himself without a doubt as he quickly moved his hand up and down. Brera grinned once again, getting what he wanted. And Alto far gone enough to answer to every single demand.

Brera leaned in again, close to his ear...

"now, moan for me" he whispered. Licking the bottom of his earlobe.

Alto threw his head back into his neck with the soft words aside his ear. He gave in into Brera's demands. Making him moan harder as he moved faster up and down his own member. Arching his hips up against his hand with every move he made.

Even though it left Brera completely turned on with the sight he got from it. He restrained himself from taking the boy. Right here and now, even when it was what he planned in the first place. He did got what he wanted in the end anyway. And gave Alto the precious orgasm he was desperate to reach to.

And when he heard the others moans growing shorter after the other once more, he knew he was about to let go. Brera moved back a little. He didn't want to be caught in the heat of the moment as Alto finally let go. Every single muscle tightened in his lower stomach. Another loud but last moan escaping Alto's throat. As he spilled semen, everything he seemed to have all over his body, up to his face.

Making Brera grin even more with the sight of Alto, all covered with his own cum. But quickly leaned in again before the shower ruined the fun of it. And washed it off Alto's body. There was still enough left on his face. Making Brera lean in towards Alto, slowly licking a line over the boys cheek. Taking in the salty taste Alto had left on his face. Making sure there was nothing gone to waste. And licking it all down. To the little pieces dropping from his jawline, his neck.

Alto was too tired and collapsed against the bathroom wall to be disgusted by it. And just closed his eyes as he let Brera clean him up. In a way. Slowly letting go of himself. But got snapped back to reality once he felt Brera brushing his lips against his. Making him open up to him, he made a awkward sound once he got the taste in the others mouth. He didn't forgot what Brera just did, but once he thought about he wasn't sure either he liked to be kissed like this or not.

But once he eased and got used to it. He let himself get swept away once more, answered passionately to the blonde's kiss. And when both were about to catch their breath, Brera pulled back. Looking close into Alto's beautiful amber eyes once he opened them for him. He grinned, making sure the boy wouldn't regret one thing he said this evening.

"Don't worry, I'll cherish you" he insured him. Making Alto blush, he really was, being treated like a princess after all.

"don't be stupid, I'm not a girl" he hissed at him.

Brera only laughed softly. As he get up to get out of the shower.

"we'll see" he blinked at Alto before taking a towel and leaving the bathroom.

And once Alto was left alone he sighed. Not sure what just had happened, but he could recall seeing actually honesty into Brera's eyes once he said, what he said. He blushed again slightly. He might be a guy, but the desire to be held by Brera started to grow with the thought of being 'his'. But he wasn't going to confess to it any time soon. Even though... He just did.

When Alto thought back of the moment he stepped into the shower.

He was so sure, so certain, that the shower wouldn't solve anything. Not even this.

He surprised himself, with how much. Was actually solved with something so little.


End file.
